She Will Be Loved, A Rogan Songfic
by Bballgirl4
Summary: My third songfic, to She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5. Rogan, of course. One-shot, complete.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The song is **_**She Will Be Loved**_** by **_**Maroon 5**_

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

I held Marie as she sobbed over Bobby. The stupid idiot broke up with her. She's been crying for hours. I can't leave her, but this lead is my best one to my past yet.  
_  
I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more  
_  
After Marie took the cure and Bobby broke up with her for Kitty, she moved out of the Mansion. I had been away when she left. After Xavier told me she had left, I took Cyke's bike and just started driving. When I finally stopped, I realized sitting across the street from me was the car Xavier had given her. I have no idea how I found her, I'm just grateful I did.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

Now I watch her. I have seen her go through jobs, boyfriends, houses, and every time her heart brakes a little more. One day I walk up to her door, after her newest boyfriend dumped her. I knock gently. She opens the door, and gasps.  
"Logan?" I smile at her.  
"Hey Marie."  
She throws herself into my arms, crying.  
"I missed you Logan."

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_

I take her for to dinner every week. I try to so hard to up the courage to tell her how I feel, but I can't. Instead, I just make sure she's happy. Oh, how I love her. One night, she comes to my door. I open it, still half asleep. As soon as I look at her, I can tell she had a nightmare. I pull her in, hugging her.  
"Oh Logan, I haven't had one for almost two months, but this one is one of the worst ever. What am I going to do?" I pull Marie into my apartment, and into my bed with me, just like we used to sleep back at the mansion when one of us had a nightmare.  
"You're going to go to bed Marie, and let me do the worrying," I whisper.  
_  
It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want_

Marie comes over every day now. She tells me about her job, and about her boyfriends. Sometimes we fight, but we make up, and she always comes back. Every once in a while, she'll come knocking on my door during the night, after she's had a really bad nightmare. Those are the nights we talk about Xavier's, about Storm, Scott, Jean, Bobby, Kitty, John, Jubilee and Hank. About Magneto and the Brotherhood. During the day, Marie never mentions anything about Xavier's, or her mutation. She figures it's gone for good, but I'm not sure.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

Some days it's so hard to listen to Marie talking about her boyfriends, especially when they have dumped her, or cheated on her. It's all I can do not to tell her I love her, but there's no way she loves me back, and I don't think our friendship could last through something like that.

_I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

One day Marie complains that she will never find a guy who likes her for who she is. It's all I can do not to tell her that I love her. I am the only one who really knows her. Everyone at the mansion knew that I took care of her, especially after Magneto. Bobby came up to me one night, after he broke up with her. He asked me to take care of her, protect her. I punched him.

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

I watch her swear off guys, and focus on her work. One Friday, I pull her out of her office. I tell her we are going on vacation, just for the weekend. She's been working to hard, she never takes a break. We drive for hours, into the night, just talking and laughing. We hit the Canadian border at eleven, and drive for another hour until we reach a hotel. We take one of the only rooms left, it has but one bed. There's some sort of conference going on, and the hotel is almost completely full. I tell Marie I'll sleep on the floor, but she protests. We share the double bed. One thing leads to another, and I end up kissing her.  
_  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

Marie's POV

After Logan kisses me, he jumps up and starts apologizing. He says, he'll leave, if I want him to. I chuckle, and pull him down for another kiss. This has been way too long in the coming for him to just disappear on me. 

_Yeah  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
_

I smile as I tuck my daughter into bed, remembering when I came after Marie. It's Clara's favourite story. My Marie reaches out and grabs my hand, her wedding ring glinting in the light as she whispers goodnight to Clara. I smile, and kiss her gently.

_Try so hard to say goodbye_

**AN: Tada! Another songfic for my amazing readers. Review Please!**


End file.
